The Newcomer 1: The Flickering Boy
by StoriesOfStuff
Summary: Derek was an average blonde-haired kid, until he had a disease, and his village burned down, leaving him to live with THEM... Rated K because it's based off of Creepypastas. And, you know, yeah.


(A/N Lol. the first 5 paragraphs are lazy. yeah.)

There I was.

I was just hanging limply from something- Like arms- bobbing up and down. I groaned from a pain in my side and reached to grab it, bu was stopped from something freezing, a hand, I guessed.

I glanced up and looked around. It was a shadow-ey forest, with tall trees like light poles.

Wait a minute... How did I get here?

I was about to flail but I felt something press against my neck. I gasped to the feeling and instantly konked out to sleep.

This time, I woke up on a bed. It was a warm bed. There was a faint glowing orange light around me. I propped on an elbow and glanced around the room. It was a simple room: No windows, pale white walls, a hard, gray, stone floor, little dark chocolate coffee table with a desk lamp, wardrobe of dark brown, a desk that was next to a dark-brown door. Outside the door, though, I heard whispers.

"Hello?" I called. When I opened my mouth, it felt odd. The whispers silenced, and there was a few seconds of that, then the pitter patter of running footsteps.

It was about three minutes that passed and I still stared at the door. It was like an instinct. I heard approaching footsteps and excitingly stared at the door harder. It was dark, but I could still see pretty fine. There were voices: a higher one that sounded like an odd whisper, then one that was muffled, maybe by a mask or something, then silence. The door screamed a squeak as it opened gradually, light zipping in the room. There was a pale hand that stuck in, gripping the door, then the same voices.

_"Stop...gonna wake..."_

_"Shush...less Jack..."_

The voices were obscured, so I couldn't hear much. The door halted halfway open, and an eye peeped in, staring, wide. It flickered around the room, dark locks falling away from it. It stared for a while, until it vanished and the whispers were heard again. I fiddled with the blanket, looking down at my ebony hands, glowing paths of orange carving through them in random directions. The voices stopped once again, and I almost fell out of my bed when the door slapped against the wall behind it. I glanced up at whoever opened the door to see a young man-maybe around 17 through 25- with completely white skin and black hair. His face had a grin carved through it, two beady eyes with black outlines, and a white hoodie with black jeans.

"Why, you're awake!" he said excitedly. He strut across the room and plopped on my bed, the same happy expression wiped across his face. Another person popped in the room wearing a dark blue mask with black eyes. He wore all black. "EJ, come over here to meet our friend here!" He threw his arm around my shoulders. I noticed something in his hand: a shimmering knife with old bloodstains. The "EJ" guy came over and sat on the other side of me, looking down and resting his hands in his lap. The other crazy lookin' guy stared at me firmly. "I'm Jeff. That's EJ." EJ looked up at the call of his name, nodded his head in a quick hello, and looked back down. I felt uncomfortable how close Jeff and I were together. "So what's your name?"

This made me tense up. I saw flashes of what happened- me choking a lady, smashing a teacup on a little girl's head. "Derek." He chuckled insanely.

"Nice name." It was silent for a little bit. "You remind me of Ol' Grump, you know that?" He looked back over to me. The first question was: why? And then I looked down at my brown hoodie. There were the two ebony black hands sticking out of the sleeves, the same random, orange carvings illuminating the dark room. I felt my face. No nose. Huh.

"Wait, who is 'Ol' Grump?'" I asked, staring at him. He chuckled once again and looked away. He has no nose either, I just realized.

He sighed outwardly, pulling his arm away from my shoulder and tapping his fingers together. "Boss, Master, Mister, Slendy, Slender, Slenderman, Tall Man, Faceless Guy, Ol' Grump, he has thousands of names, y'know?" _Slender._ I had heard that before, I just couldn't put my finger on it... "Anywho, let's go introduce you to the family." I nervously looked down.

"Okay."

A little later...

I was greeted by whispers and eyes staring at me. I expected a huge celebration, but no. Just whispers. Jeff had his arm slung across my shoulders, making me slump over. His knife was in his other hand. "Meh, don't worry. It usually happens. Slender got the worst, everyone just stared at him and we crowned him king," he whispered in my ear. He muttered something like "idiots" or "wussies." "Hey, did I tell you you look really cool?"

I stared up at him. "Wait, I do?"

"Yeah. Sure. Go see for yourself," he looked over to a mirror.

I darted away from his grip and looked at the round mirror to see a tall, skinny boy with ebony purple skin and the same orange carvings running through my face. I had no nose, and two oval red eyes with black pupils. My mouth ran from ear to ear, all jagged as if teeth. But I didn't have ears, only holes. The carvings slowly flushed purple. Maybe they changed from emotion, because I was scared.

"Woah! He even changes color!" shouted a radio-like voice. I just stared at the mirror, my hands firmly planted on the counter.

It was a few minutes later that I heard the squeak of a door, finally muting the busy murmurs and whispers. I turned my head to see a tall man crouching through the doorway, faceless, wearing a polite tux along with a blood-red tie. Jeff strolled up to him. The tall man was now frozen in place as if a statue, just staring at me with that faceless face.

"Oh, you're wearing a red tie? I usually see you wear black ties. Did you just get a new tux, because I'm loving that one," he chattered to him. He continued to stare at me. He was maybe seven feet. The room was 8 feet tall, so he didn't have to bend over. There was a white couch across from a wide-screen TV which he sat on, grunting in the process. Jeff darted over to me. He whispered, cupping a hand to his mouth, "He's silent." I almost laughed noticing is position like he was a frog, his long arms dangling between his legs. Yep. Just like a frog. "Oh, that's Slendy by the way." I looked at my hands to see my cracks were green. I pushed away Jeff and blindly walked over to the slender man, staring at him face-to-face as he sat on the couch.

"H-Hello, I'm Derek," I stuttered, holding out a yaoi hand for him to shake it. He glanced at the hand, then to me.

"Nice to meet you, Derek. I'm Slenderman. But please call me Sir, if you'd like." Everyone gasped as he gripped my hand firmly. He shook it lightly then pulled away, glancing around. "Don't worry. They're not used to me talking this much."

"He said 25 words! That's a new record!" screamed someone from behind, probably a young boy.

"No, 29, if you take away the apostrophes!" A silly man's voice, followed by a cackle.

Slender shook his head gradually as everyone broke out into chatting loudly. Slender stood up slowly to silence everyone again, and a black tentacle creeped its way from behind his back, placing itself on my shoulder.

"See you later, child." He pulled the tentacle away, and pretty much ghost-walked to the room he came out of. Everyone stared at him until he shut the door silently. Then everyone flooded around me.

A young man with a white mask, black lips, and black eyes shot out his hand, being the closest to me. Everyone fell to a mutter as two other teens, one with a yellow hoodie with a stitched on sad face and one with a mouthguard and goggles, stared up at me. I realized I was a bit taller than most people here. But not by a lot...

"I'm Masky, and this is Ticci"-He pointed to the teen in a mouthguard and goggles wearing a grey hoodie-"and Hoodie." He pointed to the other one. They all waved up at me. "We're the proxies of Slender."

They backed away, and a guy resembling a main character in a game my friends played that I can't remember stepped forward. He had dark black eyes with red dots and sharp teeth, along with a green santa-lookin hat. And- I almost forgot to mention -He was extremely short.

"BEN Drowned. Please call me BEN." He smiled and did a polite bow. He backed away.

TWO HOURS PASSED. ALL INTRODUCTIONS. IT WAS SO BORING!

They were all men, too. No hot-chicks around.

But, there were some advantages: I met Eyeless Jack, Laughing Jack, Smile Dog, Grinny Cat, Ticci Toby, Masky, Hoodie, Lost Silver/Gold, (which was rather disturbing, knowing the fact that I didn't know it was Mickey Mouse because I never watched TV or played video games[Which made BEN almost faint]), The Rake, BOB(who was annoying and wanted dirt), I heard about Slender's other brothers(Splendor, Trender, and Offender), Tails Doll, and (Who he and Tails scare the living crap out of me from sneaking up behind me).

I dragged myself to my room tiredly. The introduction took, let's see, how long again? Oh yeah, TWO FREAKIN HOURS.

I flopped on the bed, expecting to get peace and quiet as my lights flickered on and off.

And then I heard a thump and an "oof."

I sighed and sat up, to see her...

There was a girl, her arm pulled away from her and stuck on a nail, hanging by a few strands of thread. She looked like a scarecrow, two black pieces of fabric for eyes and a jagged black mouth, her raven hair hanging limply from her head. She wore rags as an outfit. She was, overall, hot.

"Hey," I said. She frantically covered her head with her one arm.

"Don't tell Slendy I'm not in the girl's cabin! Please?!" She huddled in the corner, her arm coming loose from the nail and she slumped down.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't." My cracks glowed pink. Oh jeez, this must be the love emotion.


End file.
